


House Hunters

by citizen101erased



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Moving, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen101erased/pseuds/citizen101erased
Summary: Kath and Nigel go down to London to help Phil and Dan find a house to buy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	House Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insectbah (Flora_The_Entomologist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_The_Entomologist/gifts).



> So ages ago I asked Ev ‘hey just in case I ever get back to writing phan, what kind of things do you like in fic?’. They replied with ‘funny you should ask’ and gave me a whole list they keep ready. Now, I’m trying to get back into fic writing, and it happened to have been their birthday semi-recently, so here I am! (belated) happy birthday @insectbah!! Thank you for always being so wonderful, patient and thoughtful! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Renee and Jen for betaing and helping me out with this story!

After four trips down to London in the past couple of months, with three full days of viewings already behind them, they finally find a house that makes Kath think _this is it, this is theirs._ It’s big, just on the right side of ostentatious. But it’s light, with big windows looking out over their own garden. It has plenty of rooms for offices, recording, ( _children_ , she thinks quietly to herself), giving them space to settle and grow in the long-term. And, importantly: it’s a standalone. No neighbours to complain about Dan’s screeching. 

She watches her son glow as the real estate agent talks to him and Dan about square feet and insulated walls and other things she’s sure neither of them actually know anything about. Why they ever considered doing a house flipping show is still beyond her. She’s willing to bet money that drill Phil showed in his videos years ago is still in its plastic wrapping, hidden away somewhere in a box. 

She can tell Phil is nervous and anxious about this big decision, but it’s so much less than it was all those years ago, when they first moved to London. All her children - and she included Dan and Cornelia in that list years ago - have grown up so much. Phil, especially, looks so much more confident now, like he’s finally become the person he was always supposed to be. 

There’s talk now of all the work this house needs. Nigel is already walking around with pen and paper, jotting down notes. Dan is next to him with his phone out, undoubtedly making an entirely different list of notes. The house isn’t ready to move in to, by any means. The whole kitchen needs updating, most rooms could use a good layer of paint, the first floor is a mess, and the entire house needs to have its electrics and piping checked out. 

But where this would have terrified the boys right out of this deal even just a couple of years ago, they seem to relish in it now. After all those years of renting, they’d finally have a place they can fully decorate however they want. 

“You alright, mum?” Phil’s voice pulls her from her thoughts. He looks worried, and a bit pinched, as if he’s having another migraine. He probably is, and Kath internally curses for not having any aspirin in her bag. Dan might have some in that backpack they share, though. She doesn’t know how they manage to share a single bag with two grown men - or how it somehow stays stocked with everything they need when they’re out and about - but it’s an impressive feat. 

“I’m fine, child, thank you. How are you? Must be terribly exciting, all this,” she asks. 

“Yeah, it is. It’s going to cost a lot extra to get everything fixed to how we want it, but I think this house is worth it, you know?” He says. He’s looking at Nigel and Dan talking to the real estate agent down the hallway with a content look on his face. 

“I do.” She says as she looks at her child. He is worth it.

* * *

Later, when they’re at a restaurant, all of them still feeling a little bit shaky from the palpable tension of a big decision being made, Kath watches as Phil is excitedly showing Dan something on his phone. It must be something insect-related, because Dan is immediately scowling at the phone. Phil has apparently been reading about insects lately, an interest Kath can’t quite say she shares, but she loves how enthusiastic he always gets about whatever’s caught his interest at any given moment. 

“But they’re so cute!” Phil exclaims. 

“They’re cockroaches, Phil,” Dan says, rolling his eyes. 

(“Looks like Dan didn’t catch the same bug,” Nigel mutters quietly under his breath before sniggering into his pudding.)

“You just don’t appreciate the miracle of life on earth,” Phil replies, ignoring Dan’s snort. “Besides, you know they’re going to outlive us all. Just like that cockroach in Wall-E.” 

Kath leans back in her seat with a glass of wine, calmly listening to all the banter. 

She loves these boys, she truly does. They’re worth all these trips to London. And there are definitely going to be more - to help out with moving, to help subtly steer both of them into better colour combinations (if she didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn they’re both some variety of colourblind). Then the whole process starts again when Martyn and Cornelia also move. It can be tiring - though it would’ve been worse if any of them had gone abroad - but she does relish in all the extra time she gets to spend with her family. 

But as Dan’s volume increases and Phil tries to rile him up even more while shushing him at the same time, she’s also going to be glad to be back in her own home, where it’s nice and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr [here!](https://throwing-roses-into-the-abyss.tumblr.com/post/190950013047/house-hunters) or come say hi to me!


End file.
